KatsandKittens
KatsandKittens is a 17 year old girl. She's English, but not very stereotypically so because she doesn't drink tea, doesn't watch Doctor Who and isn't a supervillain (as far as people know...), and normally referred to as Kat or Kats, because KatsandKittens takes too long to write, and was a nickname she chose when she was 13 and not yet making good life choices (she normally goes by GeekKat anywhere else nowadays). As this means she's been on NaNo for 4 years now (ever since the 29th October 2012), she considers herself a bit of a veteran at this NaNoing business. She spends most of her time on NaNoWriMo obsessing over whatever roleplays she's in at that present moment, and sometimes getting overwhelmed by joining ALL THE ROLEPLAYS. Other than that, she sometimes peeks into the other places, but doesn't comment. She lurks silently, like the cat. Her current roleplays (Or at least current to when she wrote this) are Gifted of the Realm and the Resistance, whilst waiting excitedly for Camp Superhero to be rebooted. Normally she has more roleplays than this, and due to time zones has been in the position of having 100s of posts to catch up on on multiple threads far more than once. After she slept for one night. Her favourite roleplays that have since vanished are the Lab, the Modification and Supernaturals. She considered bugging the author of Supernaturals to reboot it, but was stopped by the fact that she couldn't remember who that was (If you ever read this, please reboot it! It was awesome!) In the real world, Kats is doing her A-Levels, which are like the NEWTs from Harry Potter but with a lot less magic and a lot more boredom. She's doing Further Maths, Physics and Computer Studies and seriously regretting using the loophole that meant that she got to do 4 A-levels when you're meant to do 3, because Further Maths is hard. Though not regretting it enough to drop it, because when she makes bad decisions, she also gets overly attached to them. Not a great skill. She's Christian, but doesn't do much about it other than go to church monthly and get annoyed by people who use Christianity to hate others. She also dances quite a bit (3 times a week). She obsesses over the MCU (Favourite character: Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch) to the point that she has an author avatar character for that universe, complete with backstory and EVERYTHING, whilst really hoping Infinity War will bring Pietro back to life so he and Wanda can be a family again. Other than that, she loves Harry Potter (Dressed up as Luna Lovegood twice for World Book Day) and takes vague interest in Hunger Games (she's read a fanfic where Finnick lives. To her, this is good as canon.) and Divergent, and wishes Gone was bigger so she could more easily consider herself part of that fandom. Canon ships are her favourite, but she honestly doesn't ship that much at all, and would rather read action fanfic than shippy fanfic. Random facts: * Kats is double-jointed * Her favourite colour is light pink * She gets mildly annoyed when programs don't have an option for British English, and defaults to American English (looking at you Google Chrome, making me doubt all my spellings because you don't understand how the letter u is underappreciated) * She doesn't really care about politics, since she figures that until she can vote there's no point stressing over it. * She feels heavily about the fact that people should call soccer football, despite a) knowing why football is used for American football and b) Not actually caring about football other than that. * Her mind seems to be the sort where the likelihood she's remember something is inversely proportional to the likelihood she'll use it. Category:Writers